ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Techadon Weapon Master Number 13
Techadon Weapon Master Number 13 first appeared in the episode Inspector 13. After kidnapping Ben, he was successful in hacking into the Ultimatrix and unlocking the master control. Physical Appearance The Techadon Weapon Master has a humanoid appearance with green skin, red eyes and nasal cavaties where the nose should be. He is always wearing a white, full bodysuit with various pockets and a utility belt. Behavior The Techadon Weapon Master is cold and calculating with very little in terms of emotion. He believes solely on logic and do not have any concerns about the moral consequences of his business deals with other races. He does have a sense of pride as he didn't want the other Weapon Masters to find out that he had been bested by a group of adolescents. He also has a strong sense of self-preservation as he immediately began requesting amnesty and cutting a deal after being arrested by the Plumbers. Powers and Abilities Like all Technadon Weapon Masters, Number 13 has a very high intelligence and is able to create a variety of weapons, devices and robots, depending on the needs of his customers. He has a wide arsenal at his disposal, which he usually activates through voice command. Weaknesses Other than his superior intellect, Number 13 does not have any special abilities and is extremely weak in terms of physical combat. Normally he has his Techadon Robots or his devices do his fighting for him. History Ultimate Alien Techadon Weapon Master Number 13 first made his appearance in Inspector 13, tracking down Ben while he was playing tennis with Julie. He was able to capture Ben and hack into the Ultramatrix, causing it to malfunction. However, with the interference of Gwen and Kevin, along with Ben, he was ultimately defeated and sent back into space in shame. Omniverse Number Thirteen made a cameo in Special Delivery as one of the bidders for a dwarf star at Psyphon's auction. Number Thirteen was one of the main villians in The Ultimate Heist, as it was revealed that he was no longer part of the Techadon Empire, due to Ben's past interference. He now referred himself as 'independent businessman' who dealt in illegal weapons trading. However, due to the actions of Ben, Rook, Argit, and Albedo, he was eventually arrested by the Plumbers and was last seen pleading for amnesty. Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Inspector 13'' (first appearance) Ben 10: Omniverse *''Special Delivery'' (first re-appearance; cameo) *''The Ultimate Heist'' Trivia *Weapon Master 13 summoned his technology by saying "deploy (name of weapon)" indicating that his technology is voice-activated. Some of the technological oddities he uses included a Code Scanner, Quark Modulator, Scanalysis Array, Concussion Swarm, Molecular Vise, Code Spool, Plasma Cage, Dermis Excoriater, Radioulnar Decoupler, Splat and Meta Schackles. *Despite his technological marvels and advanced defense/offense systems, it is revealed that the Weapon Master is relatively as weak and frail as a regular Human being (if not more), as seen when Four Arms easily knocked him out cold with a single punch while he was distracted by Kevin and Gwen's constant interruptions upon capturing them. *Weapon Master 13 always calls all alien species by adding the suffix -''ian'' or -''an'' to their home planet. Eg: For Human he said Terran. *Despite the weapon masters being noted for rarely leaving their home world (and when they do so, nobody lives to tell the tale), Inspector 13 was out in the open in Special Delivery (this was just a gag cameo, though). However, it's later revealed that the weapon master resorted to illegal trade. *''The Ultimate Heist'' revealed that he had been removed from the Techadon empire for his failure to capture the Ultimatrix. *Weapon Master 13 has an uncanny similarity to Professor Chang from Teen Titans. See Also */Gallery/ Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Villains Category:Scientist Category:Males Category:Ultimate Alien Characters